


Filling The Emptiness

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: AU, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Howie was a very successful business man, helping those in need, but a fateful knock on a chilly night would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting Howie and AJ as the main focuses in one of my stories and I'm very proud of it. I also had amazing support with this story and I will be always be grateful. Thank you jmpfeifer92 for not letting me give up on this story or myself!
> 
> as always guys, feedback means a lot to me and I love hearing what you guys think!!

Howie sighed softly as he sat his suitcase down on the floor, locking the door behind him. He was so glad to be home after another successful trip of helping others. Howie ran his own company, helping families by building homes they could afford and get them off the streets. Even though his own home was empty, he was filled with joy knowing he had helped another family. 

He headed up the stairs and into his room, getting ready for bed. He sighed contently as the soft sheets hit his body. He had just closed his eyes when he heard the knocking at the door, causing him to groan loudly to himself. Who could be at the door at this hour?

Howie covered his head, grumbling softly hoping the person would go away. The knocking kept on, becoming louder. Groaning, he got up, wrapping his robe around him and going back downstairs. The knocking stopped as soon as he turned the light on now causing a bit of panic as well as some annoyance. 

He slowly unlocked and opened the door, looking around and only being greeted by the chilly North Carolina night. He grumbled softly as he began to pull his head back into the house, finally noticed the car seat sitting on the step, a dirty blanket covering the seat, a bag sitting next to it. It was full but the contents didn't exactly look all that clean or sanitary. 

Biting his lip, he reached down and pulled the dirt covered blanket back, revealing a sleeping, but very thin blond haired boy, he couldn't be any older then two months. Howie looked around then back down at the baby boy, he didn't have much experience with kids, but it was like his parental instincts kicked in as he picked the car seat up as well as the bag, bringing them both inside. 

First thing Howie did was throw the blanket away, it stunk. He then looked through the bag finding bottles, wipes, diapers, formula, and more clothes. He was at least thankful those items weren't near as bad and could use them. Howie looked back down at the sleeping baby, he was covered in dirt and so was the onesie he was wearing. 

He finally unbuckled the baby boy, pulling him out of the seat and seeing a white envelope fall back where the boy had been. Holding the baby close, Howie reached down picking the envelope up, opening it. 

He read the letter as tears fell from his eyes, it was almost like he could hear the boy's Mother begging him to take her baby in and care for him in ways she would never be able to. Howie also learned the boy's name was Nickolas Gene Carter. He felt Nick start to move and cry as he woke up. Feeling how thin he was, Howie figured he was hungry and laid him back in his seat before getting a bottle and the formula. 

It took a few tries and a very hot scrub and wash, but he finally made a successful bottle, picking Nick back up. Nick quickly took the bottle, eating as if his life depended on it. Howie's heart broke seeing how hungry Nick was. He let Nick finish the bottle before putting him up on his shoulder to burp him, he was thankful he had had some practice with babies, even if it wasn't much but he was still at a loss on what to do. 

He knew his two best friends could help him, even though they didn't have kids themselves, they both came from pretty big families. It was to late to call them so he winged it, changing Nick's very dirty diaper and clothes. Nick had gone back to sleep as Howie headed back upstairs with him, laying him down in the king size bed, pulling a few extra pillows around him to keep him safe. 

Howie had fallen asleep once he knew Nick was secured and sleeping, he was woken up by Nick a few times throughout the night, but for the most part, it was a pretty smooth night for both of them. Howie had a lot to think about now knowing the boy's Mother had no intentions of coming back for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Howie gave Nick a much needed bath once he fed the little one. Nick seemed to be a happy baby, smiling up at Howie and moving his arms and legs around. Howie knew he needed to get at least guardianship over Nick and a check up from the Doctor. First though, he wanted to let his two best friends know what was going on. Once Howie got Nick cleaned up and into a clean outfit, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Rochelle's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, how are you?" Howie asked.

Rochelle smiled happily. "Howie! When did you get back home?" 

"Last night, but listen, something happened to me and I need some help." Howie explained.

"Oh, is everything okay?" 

Howie could hear the concern is Rochelle's voice, making him smile softly. His best friend really had found the perfect girl. 

"Depends on how you look at it." He chuckled softly. "Are you guys home?" 

"I am, but AJ's at work." 

"Oh, that's right." 

"But you're welcome to come over." Rochelle invited.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few." Howie answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then." 

They both said goodbye before hanging up. Howie smiled softly, he and AJ had been friends since college and had seen the best and worse in each other. When AJ met Rochelle, she had helped him calm down from the wildness and now he had a wonderful job at the school as the music teacher. Rochelle worked at the spa in town. The three had remaind close to one another and made sure to stay near each other in case one of them needed the others. 

Howie had a backpack and used it as a diaper bag since the other bag was dirty and really needed to go. If he was going to keep Nick, he needed to go shopping and start completely over. That was the problem though, with his crazy schedule, he didn't know if he could take on a baby. His work was the big reason he hadn't settled down, he didn't really have time to date and get to know someone. 

He had cleaned up the car seat the best he could before taking it and Nick out to his car, getting it buckled in, setting the backpack down in the seat next to him. The baby boy had fallen back asleep as Howie got into the car and headed for AJ and Rochelle's. 

Rochelle was beyond shocked when she heard Howie knock on the door and she went to answer it, not expecting him to be holding a baby when he walked in.

"Wha..Ho.." Rochelle stuttered as Howie sat down with Nick.

Howie chuckled softly seeing the shocked look on her face, she sat down next to him, not able to keep her eyes off the baby.

"He was left on my doorstep last night." Howie explained. "I found a letter with him and it seems the Mother didn't have the means to care for him." 

"Oh the poor thing." 

Howie nodded softly. "Wanna hold him?" 

Rochelle beamed and nodded, holding her arms out for the boy. Howie carefully put Nick in her arms as she pulled him close to her. Her features soften as she could feel her heart already being tugged at. Howie smiled softly, he knew AJ and Rochelle weren't able to have a little one of their own and how hard it had been on both of them, especially Rochelle knowing how much AJ wanted to be a Father. 

"Oh Howie, he's beautiful." She said softly. "What's his name?" 

"Nickolas, but I think I'll call him Nick for short." 

She smiled softly but her heart ached also, she wanted one of her own and even though they had talked about adoption, it was expensive. The two had lost track of time as they enjoyed being with Nick. He had finally woken up, showing off those blue eyes of his, making Rochelle fall even more in love with the little boy. 

They didn't even hear the door open and close as AJ stood there a bit dumbfounded watching his wife and best friend with the bundle in her arms. He looked around making sure he was in the right house.

"Okay, I know when I left this morning, there was only two of us here." 

Rochelle and Howie looked up seeing a stunned AJ standing there, making them chuckle. 

"Get your cute ass over here and we'll tell you whats going on." 

"Yes Ma'am!" AJ shuffled over to Rochelle and Howie, sitting down next to them.

Howie couldn't help but watch AJ, Rochelle really had domesticated him. Howie happily explained to his best friend what had happened the night before, leaving AJ speechless. 

"So what are you going to do?" AJ asked, now holding Nick.

Howie sighed softly. "I don't know, my schedule is so crazy and unpredictable." 

Rochelle could tell Howie didn't want to give Nick up and how much he already loved the baby boy. She got to thinking before looking over at her husband. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

AJ nodded and handed Nick back over to Howie as they went outside to the patio, making sure the door was shut.

"What's up babe?" AJ asked.

"We have to help him keep Nick." Rochelle said.

AJ looked at her not sure what she was trying to say. He knew she was still guilt ridden about not being able to carry a child even though it had been a few years now since they found out. 

AJ pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she began to cry. "Shh baby, it'll be okay." 

He felt her arms wrap around him, holding him close. "I'm..I'm sorry..I'm still struggling with so much." 

"I know you are." He said softly. "Tell me what you had in mind to help Howie." 

They finally came back in watching Howie feed Nick, it was all AJ needed to realize why his wife was determined to make this work. He'd never seen his best friend so content with anything before and maybe it would help fill a bit of the hole that was inside their own hearts.

Howie finally looked up seeing the two. "Hey, everything okay?" 

"Yeah, we want to talk to you about something." Rochelle replied. 

The two sat back down next to Howie, smiling as he took the bottle much to Nick's displeasure and burped him before letting him have the rest. 

"We wanna help you keep Nick." Rochelle explained, making Howie look up at them.

"When you have to leave, we can take and care for him until you get home." AJ said. 

Howie didn't know what to think, he knew he wanted to keep and raise Nick as his own, but didn't want to burden his friends. 

"Are..are you guys sure?" Howie asked. 

"Yes, very much so." Rochelle insisted. "We can see how much you already love him and we also have fallen in love with him." 

"We have a spare room we aren't using, we can make that his room for when he's here." AJ added. 

Howie tried to hold the tears back but it didn't work as he felt his best friends wrap their arms around him and Nick. He was so thankful for them and knew Nick would be loved and cared for.


	3. Chapter 3

Howie wasn't sure where he would be without Rochelle and AJ, the three of them raising Nick had been an adventure and they were happy to be on the ride together. It was hard for Howie to leave Nick, especially as he got older, but he made sure to call his son each night before bed to talk to him. Howie had gotten guardianship over Nick and made Rochelle and AJ his Godparents just in case something was to happen to him, Nick would have a home. 

Rochelle made sure to have her schedule made around Nick and Howie, thankful her boss was willing to work with her knowing and understanding the situation. Nick had started showing his artistic side and Howie had a feeling it would only grow as he did and was willing to encourage Nick to continue to improve and follow his dreams, but for now, Howie was happy to cover the fridge with Nick's drawings, beaming proudly at each one. 

"I got another one Daddy!" Nick scampered to Howie, waving the paper happily.

"Oh yeah?" Howie grinned, looking at it as Nick got into his lap.

"See, that's you and Rochelle and AJ!" Nick beamed proudly.

Howie chuckled, kissing his son's blond hair. "Now, where we going to put it?" 

Nick looked over at the fridge like he was deep in thought before getting down and running over, pointing to a spot that surprising hadn't been covered. 

"Here Daddy!" 

Howie chuckled as he got up, putting it on the fridge. "I think we're going to need another fridge just for your drawings." 

Nick giggled and hugged Howie lovingly. "I love you Daddy." 

Howie's heart melted. "I love you too buddy." 

Howie got supper going as Nick played with his toys, the Tv on more for background noise then anything. Howie couldn't believe how fast Nick had grown and would be starting school soon. He knew he had to leave again soon for a job in Florida. Howie got himself and Nick fed as they worked together to get the dishes done up, Nick smiling up at his Dad. He loved helping Howie out as much as he could, he loved his Daddy so much. 

Nick ran to his room now in fresh pjs, wiggling under the blankets. Howie sat down next to him on the bed. 

"Does Daddy have to leave again soon?" Nick asked softly.

Howie sighed but nodded. "Yes, but you know you always have fun with AJ and Rochelle." 

Nick nodded softly, smiling. He loved them just as much as he loved Howie and AJ was always getting them both into trouble with Rochelle.

"Besides, you can work on covering their fridge with your drawings." Howie grinned. 

"Yeah!" Nick bounced happily before laying down. 

"Night Daddy." 

"Night buddy."

Howie shut Nick's light off and pulled the door shut but didn't latch it before heading to bed himself.He wanted to know where his baby had gone, he had grown up so fast and Howie wasn't ready for him to start school. 

Howie hugged Nick lovingly as Rochelle held him close, Nick's grip was tight not wanting his Daddy to go, but knew he had to. 

"I'll be back in a few days, okay?" Howie looked into Nick's blue eyes.

Nick nodded his head softly. "Okay Daddy." 

Rochelle and AJ smiled softly watching the two interact, they were so happy they had opened their home and arms to Nick and had been able to help Howie care for him. Howie hugged   
Rochelle and AJ before backing away, waving to them watching Nick sadly wave back. 

Howie got into his car and headed out knowing he'd be late if he didn't leave now, Rochelle got Nick into the house as AJ shut the door, wiping the tears away. Nick didn't cry as much as he used to, but a tear or two would always escape. 

AJ got down to Nick's level grinning at him. "I think our fort is still up in your room." 

Nick grinned and quickly ran up the stairs the best he could making AJ and Rochelle chuckle. 

"Come on AJ!" Nick yelled. 

"I'm coming!" AJ quickly followed Nick, scooping him up into his arms causing Nick to giggle. Rochelle just shook her head watching the two. Having the little boy in their lives had helped her heal so much and didn't want to imagine him not being there. 

Rochelle watched from the doorway as AJ and Nick played happily, AJ knew he'd be cussing in the morning because of his knees but it was worth seeing that little boy smile and laugh. 

"Giddy up!" Nick commanded. 

"Nay!!" AJ said, shaking his head as he crawled around the floor, causing Rochelle to chuckle. Nick had his little cowboy outfit on, hat and all. They looked up at Rochelle. 

"Look! I got me a horse!" Nick beamed.

She nodded as the smile never left her face. "Yes you did and he's an awful cute one." 

Nick looked at AJ. "He okay!" 

AJ shook his head listening to the two. "Okay buddy, I gotta get up." 

"Awww!" Nick pouted as he got off of AJ's back. 

"Oh my knees." AJ grumbled. 

"You know better." 

"Yeah, but it's worth it." 

The trio headed downstairs to eat before snuggling up on the couch to watch a movie, Nick falling asleep between them as he always did. AJ picked the boy up and headed up the stairs, laying him down in his bed. Rochelle smiling softly watching her husband. He walked over to her, kissing her gently.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied. 

They headed for bed as well, cuddling close to one another. Nick may not have been theirs, but he had filled part of the hole that was still there, but it wasn't as wide or deep as it had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick started school and was picked on by the other kids for being different, he had made a few friends, but even then he felt alone. He kept to his drawings that had become more evolved and his way of escaping from the bullying. Howie had talked to the school about it, but they shrugged it off as it was just kids being kids and not to worry about it. 

It wasn't until Nick hit high school when things became uneasy and unsettling, he could feel eyes watching him each time he was in the hallways, making him walk a bit faster, holding his books closer to his chest. Nick had gotten tall and was filling out he was also a bit heavy around the middle. 

Kevin watched as the younger teen made his way down the hallway, he loved seeing how shy and timid Nick was knowing those were the best ones to manipulate and take control over. The only problem was he knew AJ was one of Nick's guardians and would catch hell if he ever caught Kevin doing anything to Nick. 

The bell rang making Kevin grumble as he headed for his next class, he had to figure out how to get Nick alone. Nick had decided to stay after school to work on his painting he was entering in the school art contest, he was so proud of it. He had discovered he drew inspiration for his drawing from his emotions and how he felt at the time. He was so happy and that showed in his paintings. 

The school was empty as he headed for his locker, putting his books away and grabbing his backpack, shutting his locker. He suddenly felt himself being pushed against the locker, his hands being held tightly against the cold metal. 

"Well look who I finally got alone." 

Nick's breathing hiked as Kevin pinned him against the locker and his body, Nick could feel the older teen's cock pressing up against his ass, causing him to shake and whimper softly.

"Pleas...please let me go." Nick begged. 

Kevin groaned as he arched up against Nick's round ass hearing the younger teen beg. "Now why would I do that when I know you want this?" 

Nick shook his head as the tears began to fall, this wasn't the first time Kevin had pinned him down and Nick had to try and explain to Howie where the marks around his wrists had come from, he hated lying to his Dad. 

"I..I don't want it!" Nick cried.

Kevin growled and flipped him around, grinding against Nick. "I will make you my fuck toy and you will like it." 

Kevin finally let Nick go as he walked away, Nick let the tears freely fall as he slid down to the floor, pulling his legs to to his chest. He was shaking so badly looking at wrists. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. 

AJ had stayed over to work on some lessons not expecting Nick to still be there. He quickly ran to his Godson, Nick didn't realize AJ was next to him as he shook his head and quickly moving away when he felt AJ's hand on him.

"NO GET AWAY!" Nick screamed.

"Nick, it's me." AJ said softly.

Nick finally calmed down hearing AJ's voice as he looked up, his face was stained with tears, crawling straight into his Godfather's arms curling up like he would do when he was younger. 

"What happened Nick?" AJ asked, rubbing the teen's back gently. He saw the fingerprints around Nick's wrists.

Nick shook his head, wrapping his arms around AJ. He was afraid what Kevin would do to him if he ratted the older teen out. AJ was now pissed, someone had hurt Nick and he had a feeling he knew who was doing it. He'd been watched Kevin for awhile and knew the teen's reputation. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" AJ asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, I can walk." 

"Okay, go straight home though." 

"I will." 

AJ helped Nick up and hugged him before letting him go. He knew exactly where he was headed as soon as he knew Nick was safely on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

AJ headed towards the football field, steaming and pissed off. He knew getting Kevin benched wasn't going to be an easy feat, not with the tournament game coming up. He spotted Brian as he walked down the side of the field watching his players do their runs. 

"Come on boys! hustle!" Brian yelled, looking over seeing AJ walking his way. He wondered when this conversation was going to happen. He had heard the rumors about Kevin harassing Nick, but since Nick hadn't stepped up and said anything, there were nothing but rumors as far as Brian was concerned. 

AJ finally made it over to where Brian was, both men standing silently. Brian finally breaking the silence. 

"Alex." 

"Coach."

Brian sighed softly. "What do you want Alex?" 

"I want you to bench Kevin." AJ answered. 

Brian laughed. "Seriously? On what grounds?" 

AJ growled. "You know he's harassing Nick."

"Those are rumors Alex." Brian looked at the younger man. "Until Nick comes forward, Kevin isn't going anywhere." 

Brian started to walk away towards his players, leaving AJ there. "Guess it's easy to forget what its like to be harassed and bullied once you're out of school!" 

Brian stopped and closed his eyes, he knew what it was like to be harassed since all he wanted to do was play basketball in school but his height had kept him from doing so. 

AJ knew he had hit a nerve, but it wouldn't be enough to convince the coach to pull his star quarterback, AJ sighed and headed the other way he was ready to go home and wanted to check on Nick. 

Nick got home and quickly went right into his art room, hoping his Dad wouldn't come in. He just wanted to be alone and didn't want to have to explain why his wrists were black and blue again. 

He put on his apron and sat down in his chair, grabbing his palette and continued to work on his current painting. It was dark and full of gloom, exactly how Nick was feeling. He truly laid his feelings out in what he drew and painted, letting the world see his pain, happiness, sadness, and whatever emotion that was running through him at the time. 

Nick was into what he was doing, he didn't hear the door open up. Howie slowly walked inside and sighed softly seeing his son, he could tell Nick was struggling with something at school, but couldn't get him to open up. 

"Nick.." Howie said softly. 

Nick stopped what he was doing, sighing softly. "Yeah?" 

"I just got off the phone with AJ, is everything okay?" Howie asked, worried.

"Yeah Dad." Nick replied. "I just got a bit light headed and fell." 

Howie wasn't buying it. "It seemed to be more then that the way AJ was talking." 

Nick sighed, wishing his Dad would drop it. "Really Dad, it was nothing." 

"Nick..." 

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Nick yelled, causing Howie to step back. 

Howie nodded softly and headed back out knowing Nick wasn't going to tell him anything. 

"Okay son, just know we're here and worried about you." 

Howie shut the door as the tears fell, it wasn't like Nick to yell but when he got that angry, Howie knew to let him cool off and come to his senses on his own. 

As soon as the door had closed, Nick calmed down as the guilt ran through him. He hadn't meant to yell at his Dad, he just had so much raging inside him, so many demons fighting with one another and he didn't know how to stop the war that was inside him. 

Nick finally came downstairs finding Howie on the couch watching Tv, he was still feeling horrible and moved over to his Dad, sitting on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry." Nick said softly. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him into a warm and loving embrace.

"It's okay." Howie said softly. "I just hate seeing you like this, you're still my boy no matter how old you get." 

"I know." 

Howie ran his hand through Nick's longish, blond locks, feeling him relax against his chest. He hated how his son had blocked him out, but knew pushing wouldn't help anything. 

"You hungry?" Howie asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah." 

Howie let him go and headed into the kitchen, Nick following him. They cooked supper together, enjoying their time together. Nick put on the fake smile he was so used to wearing to hide the pain and war inside of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's anxiety was through the roof, the bullying had only gotten worse and he could feel Kevin's eyes on him everywhere he went. Kevin made sure to touch Nick every chance he got knowing the blond was to scared to say anything. Nick hated it, feeling that dirtiness filling him each time he felt the older teen's hand run across his body. 

Nick finally made it to the empty art room, walking over to the painting he'd been working so hard on only to stop seeing the words "YOUR MINE!" written right in the middle of his painting. Nick slowly backed away, bumping into something hard. 

His entire body went stiff as a pair of strong arms tightly wrapped around him, even though the two teens were the same height, Kevin was much stronger then Nick as he pushed the younger boy against the wall, making sure Nick hit his head but didn't want to knock him completely out. 

"Like what I did to your painting?" Kevin asked. "I think it puts a new meaning to it." 

Nick shook his head trying to get refocused as he felt Kevin pull his arms back behind his back, tying them tightly. Nick's panic set in as he was pushed to the floor, facing Kevin. He could feel the tears begin to fall. 

"Now, lets see what that pretty little mouth can do." He grinned, reaching down to unbutton his pants, pulling his already hard cock out. 

Nick whimpered and turned his head but quickly felt Kevin's large hand wrap into his blond hair, pulling him back up and pushing his cock completely into Nick's mouth, making him gag. 

"Fuck!" Kevin groaned, pushing his cock in and out of Nick's warm mouth. Nick struggled to get away and pull off, feeling the older teen's grip in his hair become tighter.

The tears fell as Nick whimpered feeling the thick muscle forcing its way down Nick's throat, choking him.

"I knew you'd be a good toy, but damn." Kevin grunted, feeling himself close to his orgasm. 

Nick could feel the thick cock throb and decided to get brave, he bit down hard on the base of Kevin's cock, hearing the older boy cry out in pain, pulling his cock out of Nick's mouth. Blood was dripping from Nick's mouth and Kevin's cock. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kevin slapped Nick across the face. 

Nick felt the sting, but refused to give the older teen the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Kevin saw nothing but red as he reached down, wrapping his hands around Nick's neck. 

Nick could feel Kevin's hands, causing him to gasp for air. He tried to struggle free, but Kevin had his entire body pushed down against Nick, pinning him against the wall. 

Nick could feel his face turning red as he began to get light headed from the lack of oxygen. He could feel the darkness creeping up on him as he welcomed it, hoping it could take him away from the horror he had been put through. Nick gave in as he closed his eyes, not knowing if he would wake up again.


	7. Chapter 7

Howie quickly walked through the hospital doors, being greeted by AJ. Both men pulled each other into a quick hug before letting go and headed for Nick's room. AJ had been frantic when he had called Howie and wasn't able to tell him anything but to get down to the hospital now. 

"What happened?" Howie asked, the panic still in his brown eyes.

AJ sighed as they waited for the elevator to stop. "Nick was assaulted." 

Howie's eyes went wide. "What?" 

AJ looked down and nodded. "I found another student over him with his hands around his neck." 

He didn't even try to fight the tears listening to his best friend, someone had hurt and almost tried to kill his boy. He could tell AJ was blaming himself for what happened and not finding Nick sooner. Before Howie could say anything, the elevator door opened and they stepped out. AJ showed Howie to the room, going in seeing Rochelle sitting next to the bed. 

She quickly got up and wrapped Howie into her arms as they both cried. Howie opened his eyes seeing Nick laying in the bed sleeping. He could see the marks on his son's neck as well as the bruise on his face and the rope burns on his wrist.

"They had to give him some meds to calm him down, he woke up and panicked not knowing where he was and he thought he was still being attacked." Rochelle explained softly.   
Howie wiped his face and moved over to the bed, sitting down in the chair Rochelle had been in. AJ wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they watched Howie. 

AJ had been able to get Kevin off of Nick and called the cops, but by then, Nick had already passed out. Once it was discovered Nick had bit Kevin, he was checked out then hauled off to jail for what he had done. The doctors had also done some tests on Nick to make sure he hadn't contracted anything after they discovered blood in his mouth. 

Howie had just secured a huge housing contract he'd been working on trying to get for months but it would put him out of the country for the next two months. It was one of the biggest contracts that had ever come his way, but he would give it up to be there for Nick. Nick had always been his priority once he came into Howie's life and after what happened, he knew he needed to be there for his boy more then anything. 

The doctor had come in and introduced himself to Howie, explaining what had happened and that the tests they had ran would take a bit before the results came back. The police had also taken photos of Nick to use as evidence. Howie's mind was spinning trying to collect his thoughts as the reality of what had happened sunk in. This was something you heard happening to others, never thinking it would happen to someone you loved and cared for. 

He'd been there for hours watching his son sleep, AJ and Rochelle had decided to go home for the night and promised to be back tomorrow. Howie heard Nick start to stir in his sleep, slowly waking up and opening his eyes. He looked over seeing Howie sitting in the chair next to him. 

"Dad?" Nick whispered softly.

"Hey there." Howie replied, happy to see him awake.

Nick looked around trying to figure out where he was and what was going on, it took a few minutes but his brain finally caught up as the assault came back in full force causing his eyes to go wide as he started to panic. 

Howie saw the panic look in his boy's face. "It's okay Nick, you're safe now."

Nick shook head and scooted back as far as he could, he didn't want anyone near him and didn't want his Dad to get dirty. Everything had rushed back to him all at once as his breathing became faster. 

"Nick please calm down." Howie pleaded softly.

"Just..just stay away." 

Howie's heart broke but nodded not wanting to scare Nick anymore then he already was. He let the teen calm down on his own trying to hold back the tears, it was killing him seeing Nick this way but knew it was going to take time for him to trust others again. 

The two sat in silence, Nick looking down playing with the blanket. He was so ashamed and embarressed about what happened, he couldn't look his Dad in the eye so sure Howie was disappointed in him. 

"Are you okay now?" Howie suddenly asked, seeing Nick had calmed down.

Nick was shocked how loving his Dad sounded. "Your not mad at me?" 

"Why would I be mad at you?" 

"Because of what happened." 

Howie was flabbergasted that Nick would think he would upset at him. "Nick, it wasn't your fault, you were attacked." 

"Then why do I feel like this?" Nick whimpered softly.

Howie didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know, but just know we aren't mad at you and are very happy you are still alive and with us."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was kept for a couple of days before being released, the test results coming back negative, leaving the four relieved Nick hadn't caught anything after the biting. Nick still wouldn't let anyone near him, but he was happy to be going home. Howie let them in as Nick went straight to his room, shutting his door. 

Howie sighed softly before heading into his office to work on some things, he only had a few days to decide if he would still go through with the contract or pass it on so he could be there for Nick. He already knew what his decision would be, but he still wanted to talk to his son about what he wanted. 

After a few hours, Nick came down looking for his Dad. He knew Howie had been working hard and didn't want him to give up the contract that would help so many just because of him and what had happened. He knocked on the door, hearing Howie telling him to come in. Nick opened the door and walked in.

Howie smiled seeing the teen come in. "Hey buddy." 

Nick sat down in one of the chairs sitting across from Howie. "Hey, sorry I ran right to my room."

Howie shook his head. "It's okay." 

Nick sighed softly. "When do you leave?" 

Howie was surprised Nick had brought the topic up first, but in a way was glad he had. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Howie responded. "If you need me here, I'll pass it up and let it go." 

Nick knew that and shook his head. "I'll be fine, I promise." 

"Nick.." 

"Dad, I know how long and hard you've worked for it." 

Howie sighed. "It doesn't matter how long it took, you're more important to me." 

Nick could feel the tears forming. "How can I mean so much to you? I'm not even really your son." 

Howie quickly got up and moved over to the teen, but made sure to keep some distance between them not wanting to scare him away. He knelt down looking at Nick. Howie knew he was still struggling with this ever since he had told him about the night he had found Nick on his doorstep. 

"Nick, look at me." Howie said softly. 

It took him a couple of seconds but finally looked up meeting his Dad's brown eyes. 

"You are my son, it doesn't matter where you originally came from." 

Nick bit his lower lip, he could feel the love Howie had for him wrapping him up like a blanket. He knew he was overthinking things, but he still had so much running through him. Not realizing it, Nick had slowly moved down to where Howie was, wrapping his arms around his Dad. 

Howie didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around Nick. He pulled his son close to him as he let Nick cry against his chest, running his hand through Nick's blond locks gently. 

"I love you so much and you've changed my life in more ways then I could count." 

Howie could feel Nick's grip tighten around him as he buried his face, tears soaking Howie's shirt but he didn't care. 

"I love you too, I'm just so lost and confused." Nick whimpered softly. 

"Shhh, you know we're here for you, you just have to let us back in."

Nick finally calmed down, pulling away from Howie. He could feel the panic slowly trying to creep back but he pushed it down the best he could knowing who was holding him. He still felt dirty but was proud of himself for letting Howie near him again. 

"I want you to go." Nick said. "I'll be okay with AJ and Rochelle." 

Howie looked into Nick's blue eyes. "Are you sure?" 

He nodded softly. "Will..will you call each night like you did when I was little?" 

Howie smiled softly. "Of course I will." 

Nick moved away and Howie was okay with it, he was proud of Nick for letting him in even if it was just for a few moments, it was a start.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the news got out, it shocked the town and rattled the school. In a strange and twisted way, people were coming to Kevin's defense, making it seem like he was the true victim in this entire mess. Even the school was making it seem like Nick had caused the entire thing. AJ got sick to his stomach every time he watched an interview on the Tv about it, Nick's life had become even more of a hell as the kids became more violent towards him, pushing Nick even further inward as the depression hit hard, enveloping Nick into complete darkness and shutting everyone completely out.

It was easy for those people to say what they did. They didn't have to hear the blood curdling screams as the nightmares ripped through Nick's mind. They didn't have to see the pain and fear in those blue eyes that once were full of life and happiness. They weren't there when the kids pushed, hit, and called him some of the most horrific names a person could be called while the school looked the other way.

AJ grumbled as he shut the Tv off, throwing the remote onto the couch. He groaned softly, running his hands down his face. Howie had been gone for almost a month and still had another to go before he was home. Nick made sure to keep the pain out of his voice each night when he talked to his Dad, he didn't want Howie to drop everything and run back, knowing he would. 

He looked towards the kitchen knowing Nick was outside on the patio, Rochelle was at work and Nick had kept a good distance away from AJ. It killed him but knew he had to be patient with the teen. He slowly got up and headed outside, he wanted to check on Nick. He opened the door and closed it before slowly walking over to where Nick was. 

Nick was curled up in one of the chairs, his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them, he was lost in his own world. 

"Nick.." AJ said softly.

Nick jumped, his body completely tensing up. AJ backed off slightly seeing his Godson react to his voice alone. Nick finally calmed down and slowly turned around, looking up at his Godfather.

"Sorry." 

"It's okay bud, no need to be sorry." 

AJ found one of the other chairs and sat down, scooting it close but kept the distance wide between them. 

"I just came out to check on you and see if you were hungry." AJ finally said.

"No, I'm not really that hungry." Nick answered. He knew he wasn't eating like he should have been, but his appetite had all but disappeared. 

"Nick, you gotta start eating something." AJ pushed.

"I'm just not hungry." Nick huffed. "I had something small earlier." 

AJ sighed softly but nodded. "Okay." 

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, it was so awkward between the two. AJ and Nick had always found something to talk about or found a way to get on Rochelle's nerves as she would smile and shake her head. 

"So, we were thinking about going to the beach." AJ said suddenly, seeing Nick perk just a bit.

"Can I go?" Nick asked softly.

AJ chuckled and shook his head. "Do you really think we would leave you here?" 

Nick gave AJ a small smile, something the older man hadn't seen since this entire mess had happened. Getting away to the beach and letting the water wash up over him sounded amazing and it had been awhile since any of them had been able to get back out there. 

"Go pack your stuff." AJ said. "We are leaving when Rochelle gets home." 

Nick's smile only got bigger as he quickly got up and ran into the house, causing AJ to smile and laugh to himself seeing how excited Nick was. AJ got up and headed in himself, he had promised Rochelle the two of them would be ready to go when she got home. 

Rochelle was impressed seeing the two ready. She kissed AJ before heading to the bedroom to get her own stuff. The three headed out, AJ and Rochelle hoping Nick could find some peace while they were there knowing how connected Nick was to the sand and waves.


	10. Chapter 10

It was unusually busy when they got there, but finally found a spot. AJ pulled his shirt off getting a wolf whistle from Rochelle, making him pose for her. She laughed and slapped his ass playfully before he growled and pulled her close to him, kissing her before letting her go, grinning like an idiot. 

Nick took his own shirt off before heading down to the water, sitting down and letting the water wash up over his feet. He let it and the sound of the waves wash away his worries, it was exactly what he needed. AJ and Rochelle were happy to see Nick relax and enjoy being out of the house. 

"I'm glad we came out here." Rochelle said.

"So am I." AJ replied, laying down on his towel, Rochelle doing the same. 

Nick was so wrapped up into the sounds of the waves and the noise of the seagulls flying around, he didn't hear the person come up and sit down next to him. 

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" The voice asked softly, causing Nick to jump and look up. Panic started to fill him but he tried to will himself to calm down, she smiled softly at him, her black hair falling over her shoulders. 

"N..no.. go ahead." He stuttered softly, moving away just slightly. 

She sat down and let her feet go into the water, sighing contently. Nick tried not to stare her down, but it was hard, she was really pretty. 

"I'm Lauren." She introduced herself, holding her hand out while the other kept her balanced.

Nick hesitated at first, but finally took it and shook. "Nick." 

They let go as she laid her hand back behind her so she was fully balanced again, letting the sun hit her front side, making Nick gulp slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Lauren said, smiling softly.

"You too." Nick nodded. 

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new to the area?" 

Nick shook his head. "No, I live a few miles from here." 

"Ah, I see." She smiled before both going silent. 

Rochelle happened to look over Nick's way and poked AJ in the side, making him sit up from the slight pain.

"Woman..." He grumbled, but looked over seeing Nick with the girl, taking his sunglasses off making sure he was seeing right.

"Well, I'll be damned." 

Rochelle couldn't help but smile seeing how relaxed Nick seemed to be with the other teen even though she could tell he was still being cautious since there was a good distance between them. 

"So what do you do for fun?" Lauren asked.

Nick was a bit shocked she wanted to know more about him. "You know, music, movies, playing games, and I love to draw." 

Lauren perked up hearing him. "I love to draw also!" 

Nick smiled and felt himself begin to really relax. "That's awesome!" 

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it helps me escape the world for awhile." 

"It's nice, isn't it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it is." 

"So are you here with your parents?" 

Nick shook his head. "No, I'm here with my Godparents. My Dad is actually out of the country on buisness." 

"Oh cool, what's he do?" 

"He builds houses to help families get off the streets." Nick replied.

"He sounds amazing!" She smiled.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he really is." 

Nick looked at her, smiling softly. "What about your parents?" 

She sighed softly. "My parents are divorced, I live with my Dad." 

"I'm sorry." 

She shook her head. "It's okay, I don't get along with my Mom." 

"What about your Mom?"

Nick sighed. "I don't know her, she abandoned me when I was a baby."

"Oh I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, I have the best Dad in the world." 

The two talked for like what seemed forever, realizing they had a lot in common and were really comfortable around one another, like two best frinds finding each other again.

She smiled softly as she heard her Dad calling for her. "I got to go, but it was nice meeting you." 

Nick nodded, slightly disappointed she had to leave. "You too." 

He watched her head up the beach where her Dad was before heading back over to where Rochelle and AJ were, smiling the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

AJ and Rochelle grinned seeing Nick walk their way, he looked up as his face turned a very bright red realizing he'd been caught. 

"So.." Rochelle grinned.

Nick couldn't help but grin. "Her name's Lauren." 

"You two seemed to be getting along pretty well." AJ commented.

Nick grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, his face still red. "Yeah, it was nice talking to someone." 

Nick sat down next to them but still kept his distance, yawning softly.

"You ready to head home bud?" AJ asked. 

Nick nodded softly, he was so tired from the lack of sleep since the nightmares wouldn't stop. The three got their things packed up and headed to the car, they got back and Nick headed up to his room. 

"Do you want me to come get you when supper is ready?" Rochelle asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, I'm really going to try and get some sleep." 

"Okay sweetie, we love you." 

"I love you guys too." 

AJ sighed softly watching the teen head up to his room, closing the door. He hated not being able to comfort Nick after a nightmare, but it only made things worse when they did.   
Nick took his shirt off and laid down, he curled up under his blankets. He took a huge breath as he closed his eyes, praying he could sleep. 

He groaned softly as he could see Kevin staring down at him, grinning as he continued to assault him. Nick scrunched is eyes, whimpering as the assault continued to play in his mind. He tossed and turned, causing the blankets to twist around him like the older teen's arms had done. 

"NO!" Nick screamed, sitting straight up in his bed. He had broken out into a cold sweat has he always did, his breathing was hard and heavy. He whimpered and pulled his legs up against his chest, crying. He hated this and it was even worse because he didn't want anyone near him. He felt so alone.

AJ and Rochelle heard Nick scream, but knew it would make things worse if they rushed in. Rochelle started to cry as AJ pulled her into his arms, running his hand through her hair, that was her boy up there crying and she hated she couldn't comfort him. 

"Shhh baby." AJ tried to comfort her.

"It hurts." She whispered softly.

"I know it does." 

Nick finally calmed down and got up, getting into the shower hoping it would help. He closed his eyes as the tears mixed with the water that was running down his body. He was so tired and wanted it all to end, wishing in a way Kevin had choked him until he had died. 

Nick finally got out and dried off putting on a new pair of clothes. He headed downstairs, sighing softly. He didn't get near the sleep he was hoping for, but at least he got some. 

AJ and Rochelle looked up hearing Nick coming down, they could see the tiredness in his eyes, it broke their hearts.

"Hey bud, everything okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Nick replied, sitting down in the chair.

"Did you get any sleep?" 

He nodded softly. "I got some." 

The three sat there quietly as the Tv played in the background, not knowing what to say to each other and they didn't want to bring up they had heard Nick scream. 

"Did Dad call?" Nick asked.

Rochelle nodded. "Yeah, but we knew you wanted to sleep." 

"You didn't tell him that I've been having trouble sleeping, did you?" 

"No, just that you were tired from being at the beach." 

Nick sighed in relief, he hated keeping Howie in the dark but he didn't want his Dad worrying about him, there was only a month left to go and Nick was going to do everything he could to make it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks a lot, now we're going to lose the big game."

"Hey Carter, I got something you can suck on!" 

"Hey, when's your next session?"

Nick closed his eyes and continued to walk down the hallway, trying to keep the tears from falling. He was so sick of hearing the other kids and their remarks while the school turned a blind eye to the constant harassment. 

School was no longer a joyous place to be for Nick and art class was now a constant reminder of what happened, his painting had been taking in for evidence so at least he didn't have to look at that. He hadn't even touched his drawing pad since the assault. 

AJ did everything he could to keep an eye on the teen, but even he couldn't always be there every time the bell rang. He sighed softly as it rang for the last time knowing Nick would be in in a few minutes. At least AJ was able to keep Nick off the bus and away from the violence he had endured there as well. 

He heard the door open as Nick walked in, quietly sitting down in one of the seats knowing AJ would have some things to do before they left. 

"Hey bud, how was your day?" AJ asked softly, trying to make small talk. 

Nick shrugged softly. "The same." 

AJ could see the look on Nick's face knowing he had gone through another rough day not knowing what to do. He had tried to talk to the princeple about the kids giving Nick so much hell, but she wouldn't do anything about it. 

"I just got a few more things to do then we can head home." 

Nick nodded softly as he worked on some of his homework while he waited for AJ. He was happy he didn't have to ride the bus and knew he'd be getting his license soon so he wouldn't have to worry about it at all. 

They finally headed home, Rochelle hearing the door as she quickly put away what she was doing. 

"Loveeee!! We're homeee!!" AJ hollered in a sing song voice.

Rochelle walked into the living room, laughing softly. "How are two of my favorite boys?" 

AJ grinned and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "Good now that we are back home." 

Rochelle looked at Nick. "Did you have a good day sweetie?" 

"It was okay." Nick replied softly. 

Rochelle's heart broke knowing Nick was having so much trouble at school now and didn't know what do to. They watched Nick go upstairs and into his room, shutting his door. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." AJ said. 

"I know." Rochelle replied. 

"Hey, I got something I need to show you." 

AJ nodded and headed into the kitchen with her knowing Nick wouldn't be back down for awhile. They were ready for Howie to get home, hoping it would pick up Nick's spirits even just a little. 

After a few hours, Nick came into the kitchen wondering what the were doing. AJ and Rochelle jumped seeing the teen standing there, quickly pushing the papers back into the folders. 

"What you guys doing?" Nick asked.

"Just looking at some papers." AJ answered. 

Nick nodded softly as he walked over, sitting at the table, Rochelle sliding the papers off and setting them into the bag sitting next to her. They hated being so secretive, but they didn't want to stress Nick out anymore then he already was. 

"You excited about your Dad coming home?" Rochelle asked. 

Nick smiled bigger then he had in since Howie had left. "Yeah, I miss him so much." 

"We do too." AJ agreed, he hated when Howie had to be away for so long, he missed his best friend. 

Rochelle started to get supper going and felt Nick standing next to her, his head down as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

"You okay honey?" Rochelle asked, worried.

Nick nodded softly. "Can I help?" 

Rochelle smiled and nodded happily. "Of course you can!" 

Nick smiled, looking up at her as they worked together to get supper done. Rochelle couldn't believe he had asked and how close he was to her, giving her hope Nick was starting to come around and pull out of his shell he had closed himself in. 

AJ couldn't help but watch from the doorway as the two worked together and talked with each other, smiling happily. Even though Nick's life at school was horrible right now, seeing his Godson smiling and being close to his wife was enough to erase all that at least for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Howie got off the plane sighing happily, he was so glad to finally be back home after being away for two months. It had been an amazing trip though and he had been able to help so many. He walked through the airport looking for his family, smiling seeing them waiting. 

"DAD!" Nick waved. 

Howie smiled as he walked over them, hugging Rochelle and AJ. They let Howie go as he looked at his son, Nick bit his lip but slowly moved over to his Father, both of them wrapping their arms around one another. Nick relaxed in Howie's arms as the tears fell, he had missed his Dad so much.

"I'm so glad your home." Nick said softly. 

"I am too, I missed you so much." Howie replied.

Rochelle and AJ couldn't help but smile watching the two knowing they had their own surprises in the works and couldn't wait to share it with their family. The four headed to the baggage claim and headed home, Nick and Howie catching up with one another. 

The two got settled back into their home, Howie took some much needed time off knowing he was good financially and he wanted to spend it with Nick. He told his company to call him only if it was an emergancy. 

The two were sitting at the kitchen table eating as they talked quietly. 

"Is school going okay?" Howie asked, seeing Nick tense up.

"It's okay.." Nick trailed off.

"Nick, what have you been keeping from me?" Howie asked sternly.

Nick couldn't look at his Father knowing he had kept so much, but didn't want him to worry while he was away.

"Nick.." Howie said again.

Nick sighed softly. "It's horrible Dad, they won't stop harassing me." 

Howie could feel his face turning red with anger, his hands forming into fists. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Cause I didn't want you to run back home, I wanted you to stay and help."

Nick could feel how angry and upset Howie was, that feeling of guilt running through is entire body.

"You should have still told me." 

"I know and I'm sorry." Nick whispered softly.

Howie finally calmed down, sighing softly. "Do I need to talk to the school?" 

"No, AJ already tried and they won't listen." 

Howie shook his head. "What else have you been hiding from me?" 

Nick could feel the tears start to fall. "I can't sleep, I keep having nightmares." 

Howie scooted his chair back and got up moving over to Nick, kneeling down in front of him.

"I wish you would have told me." 

"There wasn't anything you could have done, I wouldn't have let you near me." 

"Have you gotten any kind of a good nights sleep?" Howie asked, very worried.

"No, not really." Nick answered. 

Howie reached up, running his hand through his son's hair gently seeing him tense slightly but not like he had. 

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Howie said softly.

Nick nodded as they headed for bed. Once he was snuggled down in the blankets, Howie sat on the side, wrapping his arm around his son protectively. Nick was still nervous about having someone else's arm around him, but he knew his Dad was trying to help as he drifted off to sleep. 

Howie stayed by his son's side for hours, watching him sleep and could see the struggle Nick was having staying asleep. He rubbed his son's back comfortingly as Nick calmed back down. Howie finally felt confident enough to go to bed himself, but made sure to keep both their doors open in case Nick woke up. 

Nick slept through the night for the most part, only waking up a few times. Howie was instantly by his side each time, easing him back to sleep and reassuring him he was safe and Kevin wasn't going to hurt him anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick felt much better then he had in the last two months since he was attacked, having Howie by his side the night before had really helped him get some decent sleep and was happy his Dad had been there for him. Nick walked inside the house and looked around for Howie. 

Nick looked around the quiet house wondering where his Dad was then decided to check his office. 

"Dad?" Nick said, knocking on the door. 

Nick opened the door and peeked his head inside seeing Howie sitting at his desk with his head in his hand and a piece of paper that looked like a letter in his other, Nick walked in and shut the door, getting Howie's attention.

"Oh Nick, sorry I didn't hear you." Howie apologized. 

"It's okay." Nick answered, walking over to the desk and sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" 

Howie lowered his hand, sighing softly and looking at Nick knowing there was no point in hiding it. 

"You may have to testify in court." 

Nick's eyes went wide with fear, he didn't want to have to relive that horrible day or be face to face with Kevin, he could feel his entire body shake as Howie quickly got up and moved over to his son, wrapping him up into his arms. 

Howie let Nick break down in his arms as he cried, comforting him the best he could. Howie's heart shattered seeing Nick go through this and knew it was going to be another long night for them. 

Nick finally calmed down and sat up, wiping his face. "When is it?" 

"There's not a date yet, but it does say there's a chance you won't have to testify." Howie said, trying to be positive about it. "They would like you to come down to the courthouse and write out a statement of what happened." 

Nick nodded softly. "Can we go do that now?" 

"Yeah if you feel up to it." 

The two got ready to go and headed for the courthouse. Nick was led to a room where a piece of paper with a pencil was waiting for him. He was told to take his time and write down everything he could remember from the time he was attacked until he passed out. Nick's mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to write down everything he could remember without having a panic attack while the memories rushed through him. 

He finally finished up and wrapped himself up into Howie's arms trying to calm down. They thanked Nick and Howie for coming in before they headed out. The ride home was silent as Nick tried to calm back down and get his mind clear, jumping slightly hearing Howie's cell ring.

"Hello?" Howie answered.

"Hey, where you guys at?" AJ asked. 

"We had to take care of a few things." Howie replied. "What's up?" 

"Rochelle and I have something we need to tell you both if you're free." 

"Yeah, we could use some good news." Howie gleefully said. "It is good news right?" 

AJ was now worried hearing his best friend's question but knew they would find out later. 

"Yes, it's very good news." AJ finally replied. 

"We'll be there in a bit." 

They hung up as Nick looked at his Dad. "What's going on?" 

"AJ and Rochelle have some good news for us." 

Nick smiled softly, he could use some good news right now. 

Rochelle let the two in, her smile never leaving her face as they headed into the living room seeing AJ sitting on the couch. Nick sat in the chair as Howie and Rochelle joined AJ. 

"Want me to tell them?" AJ asked, grinning.

Rochelle smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." 

AJ looked right at his best friend and Godson. "We didn't want to say anything until you got home and things settled down with Nick after what happened." AJ began, knowing he had both Howie's and Nick's attention.

"We are getting ready to add to our family!" AJ announced. 

It took Howie a few minutes but quickly pulled AJ into his arms, making room for Rochelle, hugging them both. He knew they wanted to be parents so badly.

"Congratulations you two!" Howie said happily, letting them go. 

"Thank you, it's been a rough few months, but we have been approved to foster before moving into the full adoption." Rochelle explained. 

The three had noticed Nick's silence as they looked over towards the teen. He was looking down at his hands, his body shaking slightly. Rochelle quickly got up and moved over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Nick, look at me." Rochelle said.

Nick shook his head, he was ashamed at how selfish and jealous he had already become at the news knowing how much this meant to his Godparents. 

Rochelle went into full Mother mode. "Nickolas Gene..." 

That got his attention as it always did when the middle name came out and he looked at her, tears in his eyes. 

"Nick talk to me." Rochelle said softly.

"I..I.." Nick couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Nick, are you afraid you're going to lose us?" Rochelle asked, having a feeling that was the issue.

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded softly. "I..I don't wanna lose you Momma." 

"Nick...you will never lose me." Rochelle said softly, running her hand down the side of his face gently. "You are my baby boy and that will never change." 

Howie and AJ watched quietly, their hearts breaking. AJ hadn't meant to upset Nick but knew with things coming closer to the official adoption, they needed to say something. AJ walked over next to Rochelle, getting down next to her.

"Hey, you will always have a home and a room here, we love you so much and you have filled so much of the hole that was inside us and now we are completely filling that hole." 

Nick wiped his face and looked up at the two. "Re..really?"

"Yes sweetie." Rochelle smiled. "Besides, we couldn't imagine not having you or Howie in their lives and we've been wanting to give you a sibling for awhile now." 

Nick's eyes went wide not believing what he was hearing. "Yo..You want me to be their big brother?" 

"Of course we do." 

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around them both as they held each other, realizing how ridiculous he had been thinking they were trying to replace him. 

"I love you." 

"We love you too." 

Howie was so excited and couldn't wait to meet the new little one. The rest of the night was spent trying to get AJ and Rochelle to spill about the child that was about to enter their lives, but the couple was stubborn and refused to give anything away that would spoil the surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

Howie saw a massive turn around in Nick over the next few weeks after he found out he was going to be a big brother. He put his focus back on his studies to bring his grades back up, started to ignore the snide remarks and comments from the other kids, and even started to paint and draw again. Nick still had trouble from time to time when he was in his art room, he could still see those words flash in his mind but he would always give himself a few minutes before going back to his painting. 

Things only got better when the letter came in saying Nick wouldn't have to testify in court. Kevin had pleaded guilty so he could get his sentencing lowered and with the evidence stacked against him as well as Nick's written testimony, it was enough to keep it from going to court. 

Nick was so relieved he wouldn't have to go through that as he could feel the stress slowly begin to leave him a little at a time. For now though, Nick and Howie were waiting anxiously for the phone call to come in letting them know when the new arrival was here and they could go see him/her. 

The phone rang as they both dove for it, grinning at one another before Nick backed away so Howie could answer it. 

"Hello?" Howie said.

"Hey! Guess what?" AJ replied, he hadn't stopped smiling since they had gotten home.

"It's time?" Howie asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

AJ chuckled hearing his best friend's excitement. "Yes, whenever you two are ready to come over, the door will be unlocked so just come on in." 

The two friends said goodbye before Howie put the phone down, looking at his son. Smiles on both their faces as they rushed out the house like a couple of kids, excited to meet the newest member of the little family they had created over the years. 

They weren't expecting to see what they did when the two walked into the living room, both frozen in their place. AJ and Rochelle looked up, smiling happily as they held not one, but two bundles. Rochelle moved over slightly, looking at Nick. 

"Nick, come here sweetie." Rochelle said softly.

It took Nick a few minutes but he slowly made is way over to the couch, AJ scooting over so the teen could sit between them, Howie sitting on the other side of AJ. 

Rochelle smiled as she moved the baby over for Nick to see him. "Nick, this is your brother Mason." 

Nick didn't know what to think, there were so many emotions running through him. He wasn't expecting to become a big brother to two little ones. 

"And this little guy here is Holden." AJ introduced, making Nick look at the other boy. 

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Rochelle asked.

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded as Rochelle helped him get comfortable before handing the oldest of the twins over. Nick held Mason close to him, a smile creeping up onto his face as he felt himself already falling in love with both his brothers. 

AJ let Howie hold Holden as the two bonded with the newest members. Nick instantly felt a sense of protection for the twins and knew he would always do what he could to keep them safe.

"So what happened?" Howie asked, holding the youngest.

"Their parents were killed in a freak accident and no one in their family wanted to take on the care of twins." AJ explained. 

Howie's heart broke but knew they couldn't have been put with two better people. They spent the rest of the time together bonding with the twins, they were identical but had subtle difference between them. 

Nick and Howie finally said goodnight as Nick slowly handed Holden back to Rochelle, he didn't want to let his brothers go, making AJ and Rochelle relax knowing Nick had fallen in love with the twins.


	16. Chapter 16

The last two years of high school went fast for Nick, graduating with honors and a scholarship to the art school of his choice, he decided to head for New York. Howie had been busier then ever as contracts came in from coast to coast and across the pond. The twins were now two and loved their big brother and Uncle. They had been a handful, but AJ and Rochelle wouldn't have asked for anything else. 

Howie finally got things settled down with work just in time to help Nick get moved into his new dorm, Mason and Holden confused why their big brother was leaving them. 

Mason tugged at Nick's pant leg, causing Nick to look down at his little brother, seeing the sadness in his blue/green eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Nick asked.

"Why you leaving us?" Mason asked, his voice almost cracking.

Nick's heart broke as he knelt down, pulling both of them into his arms also seeing the sadness in Holden's own eyes. Howie, AJ, and Rochelle watching the three quietly knowing the boys didn't understand why Nick was leaving. 

Nick looked at both his brothers, it had been a tough decision to move. "I'm not leaving you guys, I could never do that." 

"Then why all your stuff here?" Holden asked.

"Cause I have to go to school here." 

He could tell the twins were still confused but he didn't know how else to explain it to them. 

"Hey, how bout this." He said, getting the two to look at him. "We can find a day and that will be our special day to video chat with one another." 

Mason and Holden's eyes went wide with excitement before nodding happily. With the twins happy, the family headed out for dinner together before leaving and heading back home. 

Nick hugged his brothers, AJ, and Rochelle promising them he would figure out his schedule and let them know what day would be the best for their video chats each week. 

The two headed for the car to get the boys into their seats as Howie stayed back, looking at his son. 

"What?" Nick asked.

Howie shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. His little boy had grown up so fast and gone through so much, but here he was now getting ready to start college and chase his dreams. 

"I'm just wondering where my boy went." Howie admitted softly.

Nick pulled his Father into his arms feeling Howie begin to shake softly. 

"I'm here and always will be." Nick said softly. 

The two finally pulled away, smiling at one another. Howie wiped his face and nodded. 

"I know, you just grew up so fast and I'm so proud of you." 

Nick's face turned a slight red but smiled happily. He was so happy he had grown up in the family he had and knew they would always be there for him. Howie finally said goodbye to Nick, hugging him one last time before leaving, tears of pride and happiness falling as he drove away. 

Nick shut his door as the loneliness and homesickness filled him, but knew this was what he wanted to do with his life and he was only eight hours away from his family. He settled down knowing he had to be up early for his first day of his new journey. 

Nick found a seat and sat down as the rest of the class shuffled in, he hadn't felt so relaxed, even though the war inside him was still raging. He was now in a new city where no one knew him or what had happened to him. 

He was in his own world not realizing someone was next to him until he heard the voice that sounded familiar but there was just no way, was there?

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" 

Nick froze before looking up, meeting the same soft eyes and black hair he had at the beach. 

"Lauren?" 

"Nick?"

Both smiled and hugged each other, not believing they were at the same school.

"I can't believe its you!" Lauren said excitedly.

Nick nodded, the smile never leaving his face as she sat down next to him.

"How have you been?" Lauren asked, she was so excited he was there.

"Good." Nick replied, his own smile never leaving. "I'm a big brother now." 

"Oh Nick!" She beamed. "That's amazing!" 

"What about you?" Nick asked.

Before she could answer, the teacher walked in and class started. Nick and Lauren couldn't keep their eyes off each other and couldn't wait to spend time with one another. There was no way this could have been a coincidence that they ended up at the same school and reuniting with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

As the school year went on, Nick and Lauren were inseparable. Nick started to slowly let Lauren in, telling her of his past and the reason he would shy away whenever she would get to close or intimate with him. She was shocked when he told her about the assault and how the school had handled it, she had heard about the assualt happening at the neighboring school, but would have never guessed he had been the victim. 

"That's so horrible." Lauren said softly.

Nick nodded softly, feeling the dirtiness creep up on him again. "It's been a rough couple of years, but I'm slowly moving on from it." 

Lauren nodded now realizing she would need to be patient with him and not push for anything until he was ready. They decided to change the topic and snuggle down to watch a movie, he had just gotten comfortable snuggling with her. 

"Ready to go home for break?" Lauren asked softly.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I miss everyone and I want them to meet you." 

Lauren's face turned a slight red but was happy and excited to meet his family he talked about so much, specially the twins. Even though he video chatted with his family every Wednsday, it wasn't the same. 

"This means you gotta meet my Dad." She grinned, looking up at him. 

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded softly. "Okay." 

She smiled softly. "He's going to love you." 

Nick leaned down and nuzzled her gently, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, but it was quick before he pulled away. She didn't mind, specially now that she knew what she did. 

They finally said goodnight before he let her go even though he didn't want to. He watched her disappear before shutting the door and smiled softly to himself before heading for bed. 

Nick got his stuff packed up and ready to go, he hadn't stopped beaming all day knowing in a few hours, the two would be on the road and on their way home. He couldn't help but remember the exciting looks and squeals he had gotten from his brothers when he told them he was coming home soon. 

He heard a knock on his door and grinned heading over to open it. Lauren smiled happily up at him as he pulled her into his arms happily.

"Goodness, someone is happy." She grinned.

"Can't help it." Nick replied. "I'm so ready to get home."

Lauren nodded in agreement, she had also missed her Dad and couldn't wait for Nick to meet him. 

"You ready to go?" 

"Yeah." 

They grabbed their bags and headed out, not having to return for two weeks, both planning on spending the entire time with each other and their families. They talked and enjoyed each others company as they made the long eight hour trip home. 

Nick had dropped Lauren off at her Dad's promising to text her later, she smiled and nodded,giving him a quick kiss before she headed up to the house. Nick watched her disappear before heading home, he already missed her. 

He pulled up and got out, sighing happily before getting his bag before practically running up the steps, going inside. 

"Dad!" Nick yelled, looking around. 

Howie appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around his son. 

"Welcome home son!" Howie exclaimed happily.

Nick smiled and hugged him back. "It's so good to be home, I've missed everyone." 

Howie let him go and nodded. "The twins are so excited to see you, but we told them it would be late when you got home." 

"I almost stopped by, but knew they'd be in bed." 

Howie nodded. "We'll go over there tomorrow, come on I wanna know what's been going on." 

Nick followed Howie to the living room as they sat down. He started to tell Howie about school and how well it was going, he also told him about Lauren, seeing the huge smile on his face.

"So, when do we get to meet this special lady?" Howie asked, grinning.

Nick's face turned a bright red knowing they would want to meet her. "Here in a few days, she wanted to spend time with her Dad." 

"I understand that." 

The two talked for a couple of hours before heading for bed, Howie could tell Nick was tired from the long drive and knew they had two weeks to spend with one another.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick and Lauren finished school and made names for themselves in the art world all around Europe, Canada, and finally the States. They got married at the same beach they first met all those years ago and settled down in New York. After a few tries and a couple of heartbreaks, they were finally blessed with a son of their own named Odin. It had taken quite a few years for Nick to finally accept and end the war that had been raging inside of him, but he felt a complete sense of peace and happiness once he faced his demons and stopped running from his past. 

AJ and Rochelle continued to raise and care for their twins as they grew and started to show their individuality. Mason was always messing with some kind of electronic, trying to figure out how it worked, while Holden was always building and trying to figure out how the structure fit to keep it sturdy. AJ and Rochelle couldn't have been any prouder of their boys and was so glad they had taken them in. They continued the tradition of video chatting with Nick and Lauren each Wednesday and went up to visit when they could, the twins and Odin loved talking to each other. 

Howie continued to run his company through out the years, but was ready to retire so he could spend more time with his family and named his successor before fully retiring two years ago. He knew his company was in good hands and they would continue to help families in need. He never married, but he was happy with how is life had turned out. He had an amazing son, grandson, daughter-in-law, his best friends, and his nephews. 

Howie headed up to bed, shutting the light off. He couldn't help but let the memories of Nick's childhood run up and down the hall as he could see each one. His son had gone through so much, but in the end had turned into an amazing person who still tried to see the good in life and in others. Howie laid down and couldn't help but smile thinking back to the night when that faithful knock changed his life.The emptiness that once surrounded Howie and the house had been filled by finding Nick on that chilly night so long ago.


End file.
